


Cold Bodies

by VEVYEOL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Apocalypse, Hybrid Bangtan Boys, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Monsters, Red Velvet, Zombies, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEVYEOL/pseuds/VEVYEOL
Summary: “Y-you’re scary.”“You’re just a baby.”With the sudden change in their world, a human and a zombie meet.





	1. emptiness

I clutched my trembling fingers onto Ellie, tightly as the streets fell with corpses. One after another piled atop the now glistening red charcoal, engrossing you into the scene of death, and death alone. The horizon had soon to set, leaving me and my tiny stuffed elephant alone in the hazardous streets of Gimhae. "Mommy?" My voice cried out breathless, she was supposedly visiting the neighbors. That was three days ago.

"Baekhyun!" A large body trudged into mine, knocking both bodies to the ground.  
"Ow." I said rubbing my forehead from the impact that had just occurred. "Hyung, that really hurt!" I exclaimed whilst staring at Kyungsoo.  
"Baekhyun, I'm glad you're okay," he responded quickly before pulling Ellie and I up.  
"H-hyung, where's my mommy?" Hope rose in my eyes as Kyungsoo lead me to his light peach car.

"Baek," Kyungsoo lead on, pressing slightly on the gas peddle when we were finally buckled up. "Kyungie, my mommies back there!" I pointed, worrisome rose in my voice. "Baek-" I shook my head violently as my hold became more urgent on Ellie. "I-I," pausing, tears fell from my tear ducts,"I want my mommy!" I cried out.

"I want my mommy too-" Kyungsoo tried to help but it lead to making matters even worse for the situation.  
"Kyungie! Then go back! Lets get both our mommies!" Kyungsoo's hands violently tightened on the steering wheel of the jeep.  
"Baekie...your mom's not-" Kyungsoo eyes stayed firm onto the road as he tried to explain where my mommy was. "You're not going to see mommy for a little bit okay?" My tears fell harder onto Ellie who was engraved to my chest.

"W-why not?" Voices became more silent in the dark car. I turned my to the streets of cold bodies, who lay down without moving. "Baekie don't look," Kyungsoo urged looking over at my slouched body. "Kyungie..." I began as my eyes wondered the red streets.

"Is that the baker?" I pressed my slim finger to the glass window, trying to gesture towards the man in a white attire.  
"Baekhyun don't get so close to the door okay?" Kyungsoo's words were firm, catching me off guard as the baker walked more closely to the car. Kyungsoo had slowed down some, seeing other people in the streets. I reached for my latch on the seat belt, letting it slowly go up my small frame of a body Kyungie called it.

Placing Ellie onto the arm rest I clutched the car handle. Clammy hands from my tears wet the surface as I slowly pulled it opened. "Baekhyun! What are you-" Before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence, I already opened the door to the baker who was coming my way.  
"D-do you need a ride mister?" My voice captured the blonde haired male off guard.  
"Baekhyun, get in right now." Kyungsoo directed. His words were very stern and it startled me.  
"K-kyung-" I couldn't finish as tears were already falling from my doe eyes. My body was currently a couple feet away from the baker who came even closer to me.

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo whispers, repeating what he had just said. Before returning back to the car I glanced at the blonde man again. His hair had started to turn to a glassy white color as his eyes had what looked like a mist over them. "M-mister-" I pointed to the circles that help me see on my face. I felt a grip of fingers latch onto my wrist, pulling me down into the passengers seat as the other tightly shut the door. The bakers body clashed into it, he slammed his hands onto the door in response as there wasn't one.

"W-why is he doing that?! He's scary," I grabbed Ellie sinking once again into the seat below me. The mans saliva showered onto the glass, spitting it out; only to knock on it more with his fists. 'Click,' echoes in the jeep to completely close off the outside, a dangerous place, to a closed safe barrier. Well a safe barrier for now.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo drove off faster than before, taking is far away from the scary being. "Look at me." Kyungsoo said. An up thrilling roar of fear dove into the pool of acid in my stomach as I slowly turned my gaze to Kyungsoo. "Yesh?" I mumbled into the tiny elephant. Kyungsoo sighed, taking a left the car traveled down a dark road.

"Do not, and when I say not I mean in no case scenario, open that door without me telling you." Kyungsoo's eyes shared no expression. I nod vigorously, agreeing with his words. Since no one wanted an argument to break out, we stayed quiet. "I'm going to turn on the radio okay? How about you try to sleep alright?" Humming in a response I leaned my head onto the headrest, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Channel 07 here today, this is a major warning. Please everyone stay inside your homes until we hear more news from the army base. This is not an alarm but an emergency! An alert for every citizen of South Korea." Kyungsoo twist the knob to the volume to turn up the radio. My eyes were closed but ears fully at work as my brain wondered what the lady was saying. "If you have seen people that have blonde hair that turn into the different colored hair like purple, blue, green, white and more please run! If you've seen a figure with glossy eyes run! Please inform everyone you know and be safe!"

"That's it!" Kyungsoo whispers. "What the f-," he stopped before I felt eyes on me. "Fluff," I last heard before I drifted into an unpleasant sleep.

++

"Baekie," Soft hands were placed onto my shoulders for support as we had an urged stop. "I-I have to go," I dragged along as hands pressed down on my special area to keep the pain away. "How long can you wait?" My hands stayed at the area as Kyungsoo drove a little faster.  
"I don't know!"

Kyungsoo re-focused at the task at hand. His steady arms were gripping on the wheel to turn into the next dark road. No lights were working as we drove in complete darkness, only light that shed was from the headlights and taillights of the car. The grip tightened onto my jeans as the spot kept on growing more and more in comfortable.

"I-I'm going to leak!" I exclaimed. Kyungsoo abruptly stopped the car, unlocking the doors as he gestures me to go. "N-no," I gripped the spot harder,"I-it's dark Kyungie." A tight feeling started to become unbearable, signaling that there wasn't a choice to make. Nonchalantly I open the door to the black woods awaiting for my arrival.

Quickly doing my business by a tiny tree away from the car, the feeling of urgency silently swept away like the wind. My footsteps soon returned to the car that was now stopped in the middle of the highway, leading towards an unknown place. "Baekhyun, are you all fixed up now?" Kyungsoo kindly asks, re locking the doors. I nod up and down, feeling the sense of relaxation take over my body.

"Be careful out there, okay? You might meet some red haired demon."

"I-I'm not-" Kyungsoo nods, bringing the car to another stop. My eyes traveled around the new view that seemed to be a Target's parking lot. The sky was completely pitch black now, having no parking lights on, we used Kyungsoo's flash light on his phone for the light we needed.

As we entered the abandoned shopping center, Kyungsoo lead me the aisles of special necessities that we needed. Whilst walking to the place where we were needed, I grabbed a light pink backpack that read the words blank. "Kyungie," I stopped observing more,"you want one too?" Kyungsoo halted, my hand directing his brown eyes across the bottomless pit of backpacks.

The darkness wasn't enough for the backpacks that still could radiate colors to our retinas as Kyungsoo picked a simple white backpack. "Let's hurry." Kyungsoo grabs my arm tighter to the awaited aisle. He rapidly picks out, tooth brushes of the color blue, mouth wash; being Listerine, soap, shampoo with the addition of conditioner. "Kyung-" I pursued to the point,"the mouth wash burns my mouth!" Kyungsoo's look didn't soften, too engrossed on picking more things we need.

"Baekhyun it doesn't matter if it burns or not, you're going to need to use it everyday." The words leaving his mouth were firm, as if he didn't want a dog to make the same mistake again. Kyungsoo was always like this, firm at the touch but loving on the inside. Over protective but clam about some assumptions. "Alright." I huffed out.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something okay? Follow my rules and don't get distracted." Nodding to his statement my brown hair bounces at the reaction I gave.  
"Turn a left here, and try to find an aisle with clothing in it. Find the biggest size in shirts for men and some pants for the both of us!" Kyungsoo's calm voice turns into a whisper as I follow his instructions.

Left with Kyungsoo's phone only, I looked at each aisle for clothing the size of Kyungsoo and I. "Found you!" I cheered grabbing a white oversized sweatshirt that said 'jeep' on top with some black ripped jeans. A couple pairs wouldn't hurt. Another one for Kyungsoo that says 'shape' on the front and 'color' on the back.

"Kyungs! I've got what you asked for!" Skipping back through Target to find Kyungsoo putting socks in his already full backpack I continued. "I have them in here too," slinging the backpack around my forearm, I unzipped it, revealing the clothes I'd just picked out. "Good. Now let's get two more backpacks for food and water." Quickly another two were filled with he basic food groups, toppling all of the water underneath of it.

"Great, now we're ready to go!" Kyungsoo grabs onto my hand again to zoom out of the shopping place.  
"Kyungsoo! Wait! What about the m-money?" The elder seemed to sigh in a matter of time therefore, words didn't come out right away.  
"Today is national free day! So we get to take all of this stuff for free." A grin landed on my face only to be wiped away when Kyungsoo started running once again.


	2. is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s cringy writing from two years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, beware of errors

"Baek, don't say that." Kyungsoo warns, keeping the car on the road still.   
"It's true!" I exclaim. Kyungsoo was currently chewing onto a granola bar as mine was a pack of Pringles. Sour Cream and Onion of course. "Baekhyun, seriously. You need to stop saying that." Kyungsoo warned.

I sat silently now, leaning against the cracked window. The baker had done his clean work, cracking the window slightly whilst slamming his hands against it hard.  
"I want too." I trailed on. The elder didn't seem to be having anything, instead of closing the tight whole his mouth was making, he huffed very loudly. "You leave me no choice," Kyungsoo aruptly stops the car, directing his finger to the back of the car where all of the backpacks were. 

"Sit back there, and repeat to yourself that you're very worthy in this world. That you don't want to die. Yes?" I disagree almost right away, crossing my arms over my chest. "No!" I refuse. As if I was trying to prove a point, "Absolutely not! I want to leave!" The sudden mood changes have been happening recently for an unknown reason. One second I'm cheerful, the other I'm wanting to drown in a pit of darkness. Mama said it was puberty just being late, but I don't know what that is so I always disagreed.

"Byun-" As if a sudden realization of sanity came to my mind, I quickly hopped into the back, switching the bags with my own body. I never liked it when Kyungsoo said my full name, he didn't do that a lot. Only if I'd done something wrong Kyungsoo would say my full name, it was never good. Whenever Kyungsoo started to be over dramatic is when you need to hit the stop button and slowly back up.

"I don't hear you." Kyungsoo talks after a short while, his throat dry from not talking. My gut seemed to have dropped once Kyungsoo hadn't forgotten to make me say the sentence over and over again like a mocking bird who'd annoyingly repeat the sentence you've just said.   
"—Do I have to?" My voice became weak when the certain questioned was directed towards the serious man in the drivers seat. 

"Yes." Kyungsoo simply answered, as if he knew what I was going to ask no matter what. He was good at replying really fast, that was his personality. Every time mama would text Kyungsoo, he'd reply within a minute or so, always making me smile really big. Knowing that I had a friend who was interested in being involved in many things I'd do. Huffing a puff of colorless air, I slowly stated the phrase that I was told to repeat over and over again. "I am very worthy in this world." 

As if the mocking bird suddenly turned on, the sentence was repeated one, twice and thrice. Kyungsoo never told me to stop as I reached thirty-six repeats and sighs. Kyungsoo pursed his pale plump lips together into a straight line. Gathering up thoughts it seemed to be. His light brown hair bounced a little when his head shook forward, then backwards. Agreeing to an inside thought that was not to be shared for the outside world. 

"What you thinking about Kyungie?" Nonchalantly I spoke to the quiet boy in the front who never seems to share the thoughts on the insides of his secretive mind.   
"Just where we're going to stay for tonight." His answer wasn't as convincing as it should've been, telling me something even more wasn't right. He was lying.

The foggy sky starts to turn a brighter shades of grey as my eyes slowly drift downwards, wanting to consume myself into the pit of darkness. I refuse almost immediately, seeing how Kyungsoo hasn't gotten any rest for the past days, driving instead. Trees flew by one by one, the color of dark green, closing in on the road we travel on, seeming to make me feel claustrophobic. "Try to go ahead and sleep since you've been up all night long." Kyungsoo urges a couple times, seeing my eyes resist the stage of staying awake.

 

 

The plaza was empty, carrying a creepy vibe of black mist floating around the darkened stores full of furniture or expensive clothes.   
"Where are we?" The yell turned into a whisper that left my mouth unknowingly, surprising only myself instead of tan male also.   
"Were in Daegu, at least I think." I tittered but stopped once a voice seemed to be mocking me. Laughs irrupted from the opened food court doors, only black showed through though. Confusing both us humans. 

"What the heck?" The slightly taller and older male pulled an arm behind me, forcing me to stay away from the sounds of laughter. Fear struck me like a rock, being thrown into the ocean, only to drown and never be seen again until someone passes along. Randomly looking at things till they stumble upon the little rock, known as me. "I-i'm scared!" I clutch tightly onto Kyungsoo's shirt, wanting to cling on him like a koala on a bamboo stick. 

"Stay back." His voice went rugged when a scream covered the laughter from before. Shouting glossed over everything, turning and twisting my stomach inside out. "Say you won't do it again!" The dark building boomed so loudly Kyungsoo even jumped.   
"Jongin! Calm down before C-" The voice was interrupted by another scream infiltrating the un clean atmosphere.   
"Fuck you, you mother fucking bastard! I trusted you! You're such an asshole that even mother couldn't stand you!" No scream came. Only the sound of a metallic like thing, maybe even a whip slashing across the cold air.

"Walk behind me real slowly." A quick nod lead us to entering the frightening room of screams and curses.   
"Go to hell you bastard. I've always hated a fucker like you. You did this to me." I tug Kyungsoo once again when entered into the food court that seemed to be a mad house instead. Only voices were heard inside the room, like we were blind or as of the room was glossed over. Something protecting what the real room looked like, where all of the lights were. Who all of the people were. 

"Jongin! I already told you to stop beating him!" A white spark flew across my vision, making me feel like reality had just awoken inside my brain. Lights seemed to have turned on, masking over the darkness, filling my vision with new streams of white light. Where should have been tables were long styrofoam mats, glazed in colors of blue and red. On the other side of that was shackles and chains bolted into the wall, covering the white bricks. 

Some people were inside of the shackles, making me think of the noises from earlier. The area was big, a little too big for a food court that looked more like a training room. "Get away from him now or i'll do the exact same to your fucking face." I scoot closer to Kyungsoo even though that's clearly impossible seeing how close were are now. "They keep on saying bad words!" 

I whisper in a low tone, lower than meaning to. The elder shushes me for a quick moment until i meet a pair of black eyes. They seemed so devilish, too scary to be human or even zombies. A cage was around him, protecting him from the outside world. Or the world being protected from him. "Kyungie! What's that!" My voice rang a little too loudly, notifying the so called Jongin and blonde haired male who'd just yelled. 

"How'd you two get in here?" The scary blonde guy asks in a surprising calm voice. Kyungsoo was the first to answer. "We're just looking for a place to stay tonight so if you do not mind. We will be leaving. Sorry to come in unexpectedly."   
"Hold up! How the hell can you see us? Hm?" Kyungsoo looked over at me with a questioning look.   
"How could we not see you?"

"Get Chanyeol out here. Tell him we've found ourselves some humans."

  


	3. what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Chanyeol, was currently in his office, ready to yell at Yixing for something that he had just broken. His short temper always took the worse of him, making everything in whatever case, turn worst.

"I swear to god Yixing! If you break anything else in the next five minutes, i will kill you." Chanyeol sighed roughly. With a flick of the hand Yixing was out of the room, away from more things to break.

 

Instead of silence which Chanyeol longed for, he was met once again with a clash but from out of the hallway instead. "Jesus Yixing i swear to god-" 

"Sir, there are some intruders." Junmyeon called from the doorway that had been opened roughly. 

 

"Just kill them it's fine." Chanyeol easily decided. 

"Sir, they're humans." This caught the giants pale blue eyes. "What the hell are humans doing inside our territory!" The short temper came back, unwanted.

 

"Some how they can see us." Junmyeon's voice went shy as Chanyeol abruptly stood from his seat. His breath was loud as he stormed down the red hallway splattered in blood. 

 

He reached two big black doors decorated with symbols in latin meanings, big holes bolted into the sides. His large hands drew the doors in, vastly. 

"Where are the humans!" An echo bounced off of the roof shaped like a dome loudly and powerful. 

 

Sehun was the first to speak, "Over here!" Chanyeol reluctantly follows the youngest towards the place where the so called humans were. In chains there was little Baekhyun and slightly larger Kyungsoo, with feet dangling from a high distance. 

 

Baekhyun's mind raced with scared thoughts of death. Fearing what was going to happen to him and his best friend. The man that approached Baekhyun looked very tall, red hair that lays over his eyes; imaging that it would be hard for him to see. 

 

Pale skin mixed with a slight tan, almost human like. His eyes were blue a rare sight to see in Korea, but what made Baekhyun's eyes widen was the thing over his eyes. It was a thing that looked pale and blurry, almost like how the room was saw before. Glossed over. Chanyeol reached his hand out to Baekhyun, making the little one flinch. 

 

"Don't touch him." Kyungsoo spoke with bold words, maybe too bold because the blondie struck his palm into Kyungsoo's stomach. Making the boy hunch up in the chains that were clasped tightly around his wrists. 

 

"Don't make my men do all the dirty work." Chanyeol tittered at the sight of the lowlife human curled up in chains. He loved the scenes, no, the moments when he terrorized innocent people. Mostly humans.

 

Kyungsoo didn't seem to give up on his words from before, stating a point that Baekhyun was not to be touched by Chanyeol or any of his 'friends'. 

"Since when did you make the rules low life?" The red head laughed again at the stupidity Kyungsoo was leading on. 

 

"I hope you know that i eat things like you. Not just the brains, every single part of your body," the giant brought his finger to the chained males head. 

"Then we take the bones and use them a tooth picks to get all of your insides out of our teeth." 

 

The leaders words were like fire, burning paper turning it into piles of ash. Kyungsoo didn't say anything else, only a transparent liquid that left his mouth and onto Chanyeol's eye was what filled the silence. 

"You mother fucker," quickly wiping his eye, the giant threw a punch towards Kyungsoo's stomach. 

 

He lurched forward, gasping for air as blood fell upon his bow red lips. "K-Kyung-" Baekhyun tried to speak but the red haired meanie stepped back into his vision. 

"No need to be frighten little one. Your friend will just be in the back. Learning a little lesson." Baekhyun's eyes widened, he couldn't let Kyungsoo get away from him. 

 

Baekhyun needed Kyungsoo, as a voice, a friend, a protector. "N-No! I need him!" The little male struggled against the chains that held his body so well while his best friend was being taken away. "Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun hollered, only to be met with a laugh from in front of him. 

 

"G-get away f-from m-me y-you, you monster!" His words struggled to be free as Chanyeol walked even closer to Baekhyun. His large hands lingered over the opener to the shackles, before opening both at the same time, causing Baekhyun to fall to the floor with a big flop. Dust rose from the mats the little brown haired male fell atop of. 

 

Baekhyun breathed some of the dust in causing him to cough vigorously, gasping for air like Kyungsoo had done a few minutes ago. Before he was taken away. 

"Let's have some fun." Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear before lazily throwing Baekhyun into a cage. 

 

In fact it was the cage he saw before, the one with the devilish eyes. "Little pup looks scared." Chanyeol's low laugh sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine, causing him to sink more into the black bars. 

"I-i don't like it in here."

 

"Well quite frankly, i don't care!" Baekhyun sunk lower and lower into the ground of the cage, staring at the person with black eyes. "P-please- i don't want b-be in h-here!" The puppy urges the elder to have a soft spot. Well, people can't feel things they don't have. 

 

"Nice try lime!" Chanyeol snickered at the youngest expression; fear. He clicked and clanged onto the bars that held the two small people, well, one small person. 

"H-how about y-you s-stay over there? A-and i-i'll be h-here." Baekhyun slightly smiled, trying to reason with the unknown creature. 

 

Without hesitation the black eyed male lurched towards Baekhyun, snatching a piece of his shirt, completely ripping it off of his waist. Luckily the bottom did only get torn as the rest floated in the hot air. When the creature flew towards the little boy again, two large hands latched around his waist, pulling him out of the cage. Away from the inhuman beast.

 

"You should be careful, once you feel the fear of one of those, you'd never think straight again. Not in your little mind. So if you don't want to be The Black Eye Children's bate," Chanyeol continues,"then i suggest you should stay on my good side." His hot breath breathed onto Baekhyun's ear, making a shutter fly through his body. 

 

But... if you cross onto my bad side. Well," Chanyeol hooked his fingers threw Baekhyun's belt hoops, pulling his back abruptly against Chanyeol's chest. 

"Very bad things that'll be enjoyable to me, but not much for you will happen." His smirk played out on his face again, that descended when he heard the click of the door from the front part of the building lock. 

 

"Can me a-and Kyungie j-just leave?" Baekhyun asked with worry filling his little eyes. He stared at the glossy blue eyes in front of him. So cold, a look of death. 

"I'm not letting humans come in and leave like it's a circus. Oh no, no, no." Chanyeol tapped his finger on his chin, his stubby finger nails clawing into his skin. 

 

"Follow me and i'll show you where you'll be staying." Baekhyun didn't follow, he didn't want to follow a corpse if that's what you call them. What is the meanie wanted to trick him only to eat his little meaty arms?

"W-where?"

 

"To the place you'll be staying for a long time."


	4. most

Red marks were left on, Kyungsoo's face. Gauges graved in his arms in purple and green, filling up his skin color even more than the slight tan he already had. He was horribly beaten.

"Kyungie!" I ran to his side, Kyungsoo fell limp. His arms fell beside him as so called Jongin pushed his body down, hard. Kyungsoo was weak, very weak in fact. Red all over his face, his light pink plumb lips have been beaten as if someone took a bite out of them, like a treat.

Jongin backed away from the scene and carried on his way over to the man from before, the one in shackles. Jongin glanced back quickly at Kyungsoo for a brief moment before smirking.  
What the heck happened, I thought as Jongin trailed his fingers along the sides of the man.  
"Father." Jongin says.

"You know," his black hair flows in front of his purple eyes. "Many people would love to live a free and healthy life. Nothing that'll harm them, having a loving father and husband watch over them." Jongin clutches he mans jaw harshly. The mans face turns red.  
"She loved you, cared for you. And you returned her favor by beating the shit out of her. What else? The children oh," Jongin snickers,   
"Fuck you were so hard on us." His laughter gradually increased.

"You felt nothing for us, not a single drop of piss!" Jongin hit the man square in the jaw, causing the man to double over like Kyungsoo did.  
"You know, I did feel emotions for you," he pauses, "then again, I don't think it was ever love that crossed my mind." An echo of a hit was heard in the fading food court. "Maybe it's because it was behind," hit, "all," hit, "the hatred," hit, "I've always felt for you!" A final blow was to the eye, but this time with an object involved.

A knife. The blade surged into his eye, hitting every spot you'd think it would. I looked away instantly, the granola bars almost came back up to say hello. Maybe I should've followed the elder male to my room.

"Kyungsoo-" I beg, looking at him.  
That's only until i realize what his situation was. The blond boy was gripping Kyungsoo tightly now, his fingers pressing on Kyungsoo's bare chest.

Under his rib cage on the right side were symbols embedded, no, burnt, clawed into his skin.  
'Kim Jongin' was read on his skin, it was red. Leaking with remaining blood. My eyes widened at what the hangul had stated, a name. In fact the very man who'd been yelling at his father for the past twenty minutes. No one stopped him this time, no one dared to.

"Jongin," i whisper, low enough for no soul to hear it. Sadly, i was wrong. I'd been heard by the scary man beating up his own father, his ears seemed to perk up at his name. "Lowlife-" He never got to finish his sentence when Chanyeol abruptly stepped in front of me, silencing Jongin. "Baekhyun, like I said before. Follow me to your room." Chanyeol motioned with his blue eyes to the two big, bronze doors. My feet lead the way to them, since I didn't want to make the meanie even more angered than he seemed to already be.

"Baek, I-I," Kyungsoo tried to speak, I could tell that he couldn't. His now blood red lips pour out mumbles of lewd grunts, he clutched his side where the mark was buried into his skin like it was burning. His voice got louder, louder than the man who'd just been stabbed with a knife to the eye.   
"Kyungie!" I yell, launching to my best friend in pain. 

A tight grip held onto my wrist as I tried to reach for what seemed like my brother thrashing around in the grip of the blondie. I turned around to see Chanyeol's grip on me tighten, his expression was dark, telling me not to do anything about his pain. But I have to.   
"L-l-let g-go." I struggle to free my wrist from his grasp.  
Kyungsoo by me, thrashes get more intense, causing my anxiety to take over. "I n-need to h-help him!" I yell at the giant. Chanyeol's face changed, not out of worry, but out of anger.

The red head's long fingers start to dig into my skin, hard. He jerks his hand in the direction of the doors before I could react. The doors flings open and quickly closed with a loud thud. Chanyeol's long arms abruptly shoved my shoulders to the wall causing my head to hit as well. Everyone else couldn't see what was going on, it's like they knew not to enter when the 'king' was mad.

"Does little puppy think he controls what goes on around here?" Chanyeol asks leaning closer to my face. His voice didn't even hint anger, all was spit out forcefully. I shook my head to his question. Without a warning Chanyeol's hands reached down to my belt loops like earlier, gripping them to harshly bring our fronts together. "Listen to what I say and do, one slip up could leave you on a dinner plate. Like I said, you don't want to get on my bad side."   
Our privates touched harshly making me whine at the feeling that was just brought upon my lower region. It hurt.

Chanyeol chuckles lowly, "It sounded like you liked that," Chanyeol smirks close to my ear, " and I thought you were innocent." His hand lightly touched my part lightly making me squeal.  
"You really aren't innocent."  
"What're you doing?" I managed to squeak out, embarrassed that someone was touching down there.

"Enjoying the show!" Chanyeol mood seems to grow a little brighter with those said words. Relief flooded through me for some unknown reason, like I knew nothing else would happen. "But if you so ever, disobey me again. I will teach you a very, very important lesson on how to obey me." Chanyeol steps away from the spot we were just in, leaving me shaking. I felt so scared, anxious and tired. I want my mom. I want my home. I want Kyungsoo.

"Now as we were before, let me show you to your room." Instead of staying still this time, i followed him to the room i would be staying in. Probably for a long time. Chanyeol lead me through a long white corridor that had red pictures frames decorated all over the walls, but no pictures littered inside of the place holder.  
"Why i-isn't there an-any pictures?" I ask, hands twisting with one another.

Chanyeol doesn't turn around to know it's me speaking.  
"We don't like to be reminded of our family." The elders voice was quiet, yet even more questions ignited my brain like a forest fire in the middle of the night. His deep voice grunts as he opens two more doors that we seemed to run upon.  
"This is the room you will be staying in." My eyes winden as i see golden sheets with white lace around the bottom and top of the sheets on the bed. Neatly organized pillows, big bathroom with delight grey granite. All was seemed to be in a book about a princess marrying a king. And this was her room in the castle.

"It's so pretty!" I say as I lay down onto the clean bed. Finally a place to properly sleep and shower. The only worry is him, Chanyeol. What does he plan to do with me and Kyungsoo? Does he have other humans here as well? And most importantly,

Will he kill Kyungsoo and I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's super short, I will try to upload chapter five maybe later today? And if anyone is confused, Jongin was killing his father because he treated Jongin and his family like poop. Also, Baekhyun isn't a kid, neither Kyungsoo; Baekhyun has a thing called 'Peter Pan syndrome' which makes him act like a kid when he really isn't.


End file.
